The Wondering Dynamite
by SLY-Lay'La
Summary: You've heard of the FBI, the CIA, but do you know the HKS? Of course not! But, now you can! Four girls are sent on a rather 'unusual' mission, however will they manage to protect four high school heartthrobes from gangs, mafias and other renegades?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**AN:This is my first story, so if you have anything to suggest I'm all ears**

It was a dark and stormy night, I was riding my motorcycle at full speed and didn't see the figure of a man in front of me so I crashed into him and a loud piercing sound scrached my ears. The last thing I heard before darkness had sucumed me in it's depths was the sound of sirens and the tapping of running feet.

I woke up fully alert to the eye popping view of a gun in my face and the heavy weight of metal on my hands. Whiteout a second thought I snapped up in a standing position and gave the gunholder a spine chilling glare that read: _Get that thing out of my face!_ He must have understood because the next thing I knew, he was standing above me clutching my neck and spitting in my face the words I knew were inevitable.

"You'd better watch you're mouth, little girl!" he yelled with disgust and sort of insulting, but then his expression changed to one of pure slyness with slight humour. He then added with a crooked 'all knowing' smirk

"You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into, do you now?" I was a little frightened to say the least, I mean I have encountered these kind of mishaps before, but it never got to the point were I'd actually get into 'something' big, so yeah I was kinda freaked.

I guess I must have let out some of that fear on my face 'cause the guy started laughing like crazy and I do mean like CRAZY . After he finished his little show he pulled me by the neck, so that I could stand on my knees and whispered in my ear

"Unfortunately you won't live long enough to find out" with those last words he threw me over his shoulder and yelled to the other men around us "GO TO BASE AND ANNOUNCE THE CAPTAIN!"

Meanwhile I was still processing his last words and after they sank in I started kicking and screaming "LET GO YOU SCUM BAG!" The man was furious so he dropped me and kicked me in the stomach, hard.

"SHUT UP BITCH OR NEXT TIME I WON'T HOLD BACK!" still clutching my stomach I looked at him and for the first time since the accident really saw him.

He was a rummaged painting that had clearly been beaten and mistreated without sparing any pity. He had numorouse scares and bruises all over his deathly pale skin . He had some yellow bandages cover his forehead and arms. His baggy millitary cloths hugged every inch of muscle he had and his pale blue eyes bore no emotion, but the tragic tale of past events. It matched the man's spiky brown hair, which also looked like a beaten up bush dumped in hot water.

That's when it hit me. The man let go of me and even though I still had the handcuffs on I jumped up from the ground and dashed in the opposite direction. It didn't take him too long to realise what just happened and soon he was yelling to the now confused men around him to follow me. I could here the men quickly catching up to me and then another realisation hit me (that seems to happen quite often, doesn't it?) MY BIKE! The sudden calusion with the man figure made it slide all the way to the end of the street, more precisely TWO FEET AWAY FROM ME! I quickly turned it over and hopped on leaving a trail of whining men behind me. I couldn't help, but yell:

"WHOOHOOOO Take that SUCKERS!",but that was later met by the sound of roaring engines approaching me from behind at full speed, however the most gobsmacking event yet was the sudden disappearance of the road ahead of me. I let out a quick WTF before sliding down a metal tunnel. The opening closed right after I slid in right before the men could enter the tunnel. I started laughing uncontrolably at just the thought of their big,bad guy faces squished in a metal wall, but my happiness was cut short when my front tire hit the smooth, yet slippery surface of a tile covered floor. And I was, yet again, sliding into the unknown, but this time it was a short trip because I soon crashed in what I presume was an office desk sending me into the second coma of the night . All I can say was that this was turning out to be quite a night, too bad I was missing almost half of it thanks to these not so self indused comas!

After awaking from the hopefully LAST (you hear that author!) coma I slightly peeked over the desk and was met by the... BUSTY CHEST OF A WOMAN! This made me jump a few steps back, but then trip on my fallen bike and land on my ass looking surprisingly, humorously scared at the woman in front of me She just stared back and looked me straight in eye then furrowed her eyebrows and yelled in an angry voice

"ARE YOU NUTS! YOU COULD'VE DIED IF WE HADN'T SHOWN UP AND HELPED YOUR SORRY ASS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED!" she kept on yelling and scolding me while I unsuccessfully tried to tune her out, seriously what's with people and yelling at me today? OK so I might have run over a guy who was in cahoots with a gangster or whatever and then almost crashed into this hag, but besides that I did nothing wrong... ok maybe a few here and wait the hag's done talking/yelling.

I removed my hands from my ears and looked at the woman, who still looked furious but tried controling herself. She clutched a half empty bottle of sake in her left hand and gulped it down in one go, then threw the bottle somewhere and a loud crash could be heard. Geez, talk about anger issues, however she looked unfazed by the recent event and looked at me with a serious face.

"Why were you messing with those gangsters?" she calmly asked, which after what just happened seemed a little out of place.I on the other was pondering if I should tell her or not. For all I know she might be an agent of the gang's, so I stubbornly crossed my arms and huffed

"Why should I tell you?I don't even know who you are?" The woman in front of me just smirked and said

"Well, that's understandable. I mean you just arrived from a life or death chase through New York City after being kidnapped, but let me tell you this... ,she paused and took out another bottle of sake from under the table, this time with a glass. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down much like the bottle before, but then slammed it on the counter table "I AM NOT HERE TO PLAY GAMES, SO IF I ASK YOU SOMETHING I EXPECT YOU TO ANSWER,GOT IT?

All I managed in response was a weak nod then she calmed down and repeated the previous question while I made a mental note not to get on this woman's bad side again and added moody to the list of traits to be afraid of. I finally answered her question by explaining the nights events not letting out the part of how protective the man got when I called him a scum bag and how train-wrecked he looked At this the woman laughed histericaly and said

"Well you're definietly a weird one! Most girls don't really take the time to critic their capturer's appearance and if they do I don't think they escape as well. Hey,listen! How would you like to join the KSF."

"KSF?"

"Yeah, Konoha's Secret Forces. I'm Tsunade the leader of this organization KSF recruits kids that show potencial in fighting, spying, infiltrating anything that has to do with being a spy. After the recruits have been trained for at least a year they are send on the field to start their life as spies for the first time. Meaning you'll be sent to either capture or help people,escort/protect assigned VIPs or maybe even go what do you say?"

Tsunade smiled at me awaiting my reply as though she just asked me a very simple, everyday question, which now, was most definatley not the case. I mean the way things are going tonight I wouldn't be surprised if my principal turned out to be a three headed weasel, this I truely belive is possible, but a SPY. It does sound quite tempting, but what about my life, so far. Ok that sounded like a cliche, OF COURSE I was gonna have to have a double life like that blonde pop star, what was her name again? Christe Tennessee, Hey Pork New York, THAT'S NOT EVEN A NAME! Anyway back to my problem ...thinking ...thinking...THINKING ...AHHHH! MY HEAD'S GONNA HAVE A MENTAL MELT DOWN! You know what? I've got nothing to lose, so I clasped both hands behind my head supporting it and crossed my legs over her desk leaning back a little. With a mischeviouse look on my face I gave the leaderess a toothy grin and said in a confident voice

"SIGN ME UP! From now on call me T&T 'CAUSE I'm DY-NA-MITE! At this Tsunade grinned back and said: "T&T? Well, that's an interesting one."

"T&T WELCOME TO KSF!"

From then on I became one of the greatest spies in KSF, specializing in weapons, combat close/long distance, lock picking and protection. That earned me the rank of co-captain of HKS. HKS is the best spy group in the industry. I grew up since then and am now 16 (I was 13 back then) I wear my hair in two buns, that didn't change and a tight, black, mid-sleeved shirt with a forest green strip at the bottom, tight black pants and knee-high black boots with splashes of green here and there. My team members are:

Sakura Haruno a.k.a BB, which stands for Black Blossom or Ino's favourite Billboard Brow. She's captain, hacker and planner or multigirl because she's got leadership skills and can practically hack into anything, so she guides us through our missions. She's got super human strenght and a big forehead, hence the nickname Billboard Brow. She's got the same outfight as me exept for the pink Sakura Blossom on the left side of her shirt and pink pedals on her boots here and there.

Hinata Hyuga a.k.a Miss White or Miss Lava, both can mean what they say or Miss in both casses is Mysterious and Lava Lavender. She's the team's infiltrator because she specializes in stealth and infiltration. She's sometime's a little shy, but that never stops her from kicking a guy's ass for pissin' her off. Same outfit with a white/lavender teardrop on her shirt and and two white flowing spirals that start from her boot's heel to it's top.

Ino Yamanaka a.k.a TwistFlo, which stands for Twisted Flower because she looks beautiful, but has way to big of a temper and a loud mouth. Sakura also calls her Pig.

She's the team's distraction or bait, specializing in mind control, seduction, puppeteering. Same outfit with a purple spiral in the middle of her shirt and purple strips encycling the top of her boots.

**AN:Well that was it R&R and tell me if I should continue,please and if I made any grammar mistakes tell me. **


	2. SCATER! The Mission Begins

SCATER! The Mission Begins

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but here is (the official) Chapter and don't forget to R&R!:):):):)**

Alarm sirens rang at every corner and red lights were reflected in my sun glasses. Sakura just released our target from a crate he was thrown into. I didn't get to see it since I was too busy head slamming military goons into oblivion to see Hinata and Ino jump out the used to be secret military hide out. They were carrying a middle aged man on their backs. He was trembling so bad he reminded me of a chihuahua in summer cloths. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I spotted a kunai heading straight for the man's face.I quickly pulled out a scroll and summoned a kunai a sharp flick of my wrist the chain deflected the kunai. I immediately ran after Sakura and Ino, who were carrying the target.

He was momentarily unconciuse, god knows what those people did to him. How i wish we could have stayed a little longer and infiltrated their computer data to see what exactly these white coats wanted from these people, but orders were orders and we had to get this man through physical and mental analyzation.

We ran in the forest in hopes of losing the remaining henchmen on our tail, with Hinata leading. Her eyes have a 360 degree line of vision and can see miles away in every direction. Trying desperately to find a fast yet confusing trail out of the forest. Following her close behind was Sakura, close range fighter and medic, unfortunately at the speed we were going on the run medical treatment on the victim was not an option. A few meters behind Sakura was Ino, intel gatherer and seductress currently carrying the victim on her back. Holding on the rear end was I, Tenten, long range fighter, captain and weapons mistress.

About half way out of the forest the small group trailing us managed to catch up so I summoned a scroll, unsealed it with crimson blood and let a storm of weapons cascade down on our enemies, unfortunately a stealthier accomplice deflected what weapons he could and caught up to Ino catching her of guard. Momentarily baffled but not long enough to not spin around and kick her opponent in the groin then quickly launching two senbons at him. Sadly the man vanished and reappeared behind her only to be stabbed in the back by Sakura and fall to the ground like a pile of dead weight.

Whilst the man's team was annihilated by my barrage of weaponry we were able to get out of the forest and back to base thanks to Hinata who during the fight sent news to Tsunade who sent a helicopter to pick us up a few meters outside the green tangles of vegetation.

Quickly climbing aboard Ino set the victim on a metal examination table leaving him in the hands of Sakura and her team of medics. Both Hinata and I went to the backseats near the rear hoping to relax a little from the chase. We were soon accompanied by Ino then Sakura.

" What a chase right? And I thought I'd be easy. Standard mission get in, get out, know what I mean", said Ino exasperatedly while stretching.

" I hear you", I agreed "But I think we should have infiltrated the base before rescuing the victim. You know gather some intel, then knowledgable about the location we could have avoided all this mayhem ."

"But Tsunade said the victim must be released ASAP," stated Hinata

" Right, but this way she sent us blindfolded in something we knew nothing about" I explained

" Still I wonder why this man is so important that the mission couldn't wait?"asked Ino

"He did have signs of brutal torture and maybe even mental" stated Sakura " His arms, legs and torso are all covered in deep wounds some even reopened and he has numerous internal bleedings along with 2 broken ribs and a critical state of pneumonia."

"It really isn't that unusual considering this factory is under the control of the Akatsuki and you out of all of us should now how ruthless they are when it comes to torture." said Ino

Sakura remained silent, as we all did till we got to headquarters. We were all in some way tired of seeing tortured victims before our eyes due to unsettled business deals. This was the black market after all.

-Back at base-

We went to Tsunade's office and were immediately met by a sake bottle thrown in our direction guess by whom.

"What took you so long!? Do you have any idea how many phone calls I've been receiving from the Crown! They've been on my case for a week with this man and you decide to bring him in late! yelled Tsunade almost red with fury.

" We had difficulty locating the subject and it took longer to lose the goons in the forest nearby." I calmly started but then snapped "It also didn't help that we had no intel on that factory nor of it's high security and we were also informed that the number of guards during day time would be reduced!" I would have continued if Sakura hadn't clasped her hands around my mouth.

"We're sorry Lady Tsunade but we were at a disadvantage regarding our knowledge of the facility in question" explained Sakura with a little more self control then me which was odd for her but not around her mentor Tsunade.

The woman in question then sat back down at her large desk cupping another bottle of sake then said

"Now that the victim is safe in our medical unit I must inform you on your new mission."

"Another mission, really? We've been running around non stop for the past month! We haven"t had a break in like FOREVER! whined Ino, slouching her shoulders but immediately stiffened once the other sake bottle hit the wall behind her

" AND YOU SHALL HAVE NO BREAK UNLESS I DEAM IT NECESSARY UNDERSTOOD!" she yelled once again, honestly there's no peace with her around, grumpy old hag. I tell you it's most likely due to too much work and not enough private time. Taking it out on us for her lack of sex life, how inspiring for a commander.(*insert roll of eyes*)

"Now about your mission. The Crown has had a lot of difficulty with their security for the past week. One of their sons was kidnapped two nights ago, fortunately one of their loyal guards, Might Gai, managed to stop the intruder enough to save the boy, but not capture the culprit." The screen behind Tsunade flashed to life and the footage from that night played out. A masked man- no surprise there- climbed trough the window and grabbed what looked like a 17 year old boy. The boy actually looked cute from this angle

" Oohhh He's sooo CUUUUTTTE! Pls tell me our mission is to protect him then i can forgive you for not giving us a vaca! Squealed Ino

"SHUT UP and watch!" barked Tsunade I really doubt she is able to speak in another way besides yelling.

Back on screen the boy woke up and his onyx eyes opened in panic, but the masked man clasped his hands around his mouth, blindfolded him and jumped out the window.

"Is it just me or is this a little too clicheic" I thought out loud

" I know right the mask, the window and the cute guy, it's all been done before" shrugged Sakura

"Would you just watch the footage, GOD DAMN IT" yelled- "guess who"

"OK, OK Sheesh don't get overdramatic, we're just stating the obvious" shrugged Ino

The pair then ran out in the gardens and a green blur came out of nowhere and sauber kicked the masked man sending him flying in the forest.

"Huh take that unyouthful villain. Nobody shall kidnap my beloved nephews when Might Guy is on the watch!" Then the man struck a good guy pose and his teeth literally Dinged (if that's a word)

-Sweat Drop-

"What did we just watch?" asked Sakura looking confused at the screen

"I'm not sure" responded Hinata equally confused

"A sappy take on a superman movie" I said, "Never fear, Might Gay is here!" I then flew around imitating the sappy movie.

"Tenten i think it's GAI not GAY." Hinata pointed out. I stopped flying and looked at her weirdly.

But the truly terrifying part was when the camera zoomed out that's when we realized the man was wearing... GREEN SPANDEX

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" we all yelled in unison until Tsunade punched her desk making it snap in two like a twig. We all stopped dead in our tracks. OK now I was even more scared than before but i'm sure those spandex are gonna haunt me for the rest of my days to come.

"You girls are really getting on my last nerve, Tsunade started, her entire body shaking you'd think it were under 0 degrees in here, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! She snapped, flipped her desk over and threw it in our direction. We ducked and hit the ground like a bag of dirt, still less painful then having your head cracked open by a metal desk.

The nut-job (honestly now, would a normal person try to murder her subordinates for laughing?) puffed like a bull ready to strike. She slowly approached the demolished desk opened what used to be a drawer and took out a...BOTTLE OF sake..*sweatdrop* I should have known, the one thing that could tame the best: alcohol.

She then selfishly chugged it all down in one gulp, sighed in relief and proceeded to the desk remains. I saw Sakura from the corner of my eye, giving me worried glances. Honestly i get that the looney was her mentor but seriously speaking the woman is insane. Tsunade picked up some scattered sheets off the tiled flooring and threw it at Ino.

"All details regarding your next mission are summarized in these papers." Knowing the coast was clear we slowly got off the ground and lined up behind the sickly sweet lady all of a sudden. True to my predictions the looney turned around and cutely lifted her index finger up to her face, placed her other hand on her hip and made the most moe scene.

"So don't lose it!"*blink*

Oh, the power of alcohol, it'll bring even the greatest warriors to their knees and calm any person with obvious anger management issues.

We slowly walked out the room, my eyes never left the once furious she devil happily humming to her sake bottle. We really need a new commander, preferably a sane one.*sweatdrop*Once out of Tsunade's office Ino slowly peeled open the thick folder containing our next mission and handed each of us one copy.

I scanned the text, location, plans, sketches pictures of the crooks we were supposed to keep an eye out for and those we had to keep an eye on. Speaking of which i couldn't help leave my gaze linger a few more seconds on my client's photo (the one i had to protect) He looked rather distant. Emotionless pearl white eyes stared back at me, the color sort of reminded me of Hinata's, but hers had more joy and kindness reflected in them. These were just hollow like... Before I let my mind wonder further Ino snapped me away. Literally snapping her fingers in front of my face as though unbinding me from a spell.

"Hello? Earth to Tenten are you there?"

"Huh? What?" was my smart retort...

"I asked... Who'd you get?" she asked rather exasperatly.

"Oh right, some white eyed dude. He kind of looks like Hinata but stoic" I said showing them the picture.

"Ohh Hinata, are you related to him? You never mentioned your family." Sakura asked curious at the resemblance

"We do have the same eyes I suppose, but I've never seen him it's just a coincidence?" (AN: They're not related in this story) Hinata responded slightly troubled. Ino then quickly snatched the photo out of my hand

"Hey, that's mine!" Really.. another smart reaction on my behalf.

She just shrugged it off and analyzed the man with more of an analytic eye before throwing it back in my face...

"No use it getting all melodramatic over it, if Hinata doesn't know the creep then their not related, case closed." She solved that problem rather quickly, still she could have simply handed me the picture.

"Anyways Billboard Brow what's your catch?" Sakura twitched at the annoying nickname.

"Shut it Pig, at least my nostrils don't flare up when i talk!"

"Why you-" Before Ino could say something she'll regret I, being the noble diplomat I am, stepped in and stopped the silly argument.

"Would you guys just break it up, we just came back from a battlefield into another one thanks to that alcoholic I'm going through another one." I concluded some what harshly, but hey just another perk in being the captain, someone has to take the leadership role.

"Fine sorry forehead girl" Ino huffed followed by an equally pissed Sakura

"Sorry Ino-pig."

An awkuard silence then followed, until Hinata shyly asked

"So Sakura who did you get." Coming back to the question at hand Sakura showed us her pic. We all had the same change in expression...

Ino: (-_-)

Hinata: (-_-)

Me: (-_-)

" Umm Sakura .." Hinata started slowly

" ... his hair kinda looks like..." I followed

" .. A DUCK'S ASS!" Leave it to Ino to end it dramatically.

"I know, I know you don't have to rub it in." Sakura looked aside a blush creeping on her face.

"Well mine's hair looks like a pineapple some I'm not one to judge.." Ino said showing her image. We all laughed at that then Hinata showed us her pic which compared to ours had normal hair even though it was in spikes..

Soon after we realized these guys were sort of princes, or more like snotty rich boys of big corporations. No shit. Our mission was to protect them, but not as in personal bodyguards, but we were to go undercover as workers at their "palace" Actually villa but hell from the pics we got it could have easily passed off as a palace. Anyway i was to work as Neji's (the white eyed man from the pic) personal trainer. From his report I gathered his main hobbies, aspirations and what not all revolve around training in the martial arts. Really this guy needs a life, I understand the importance of keeping fit but this is just taking it to a whole new level! 10 HOURS A DAY! Even as an agent in training I had to work less than that. Back to the mission, Ino was assigned to be Shikamaru's (pineapple head's) maid. I know worst job out of all. Hope he's not a perv otherwise some hell'd break loose. Sakura was the guys doctor (suits her well) and Hinata the cook. It said two of us had to be in close proximity to two boys (me and Ino) to focus on more personal details while Hinata and Sakura had to keep an eye out on their clients but also on the relation between them and the other inhabitants of the house (mansion). They had their work cut out for them.

Exhausted we headed back to our apartment that we shared. As soon as we got there Each one of us retreated to their respective room and collapsed. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I'm guessing supervising some snotty rich teens isn't going to be easy. I just hope we catch this troublemaker soon so we could get a nice 'vaca'(as Ino put it) for one. Don't get me wrong I'm actually loving the idea of living in a mansion for once , but seeing as I'm going to spend the majority of my time training AGAIN (as if i didn't do enough to get this job in the first place) I won't be able to bask in the glory that is wealth. WHY DID I HAVE TO GET THE TRAINY SICKO?!

**AN: Thanks to those who read this story I'm sorry for updating soo late, but I've really had a though year. I promise I'll update more often same goes for my other story Taking care of a Hyuga: Kid or Teen, I'll release the new chap somewhere at the end of June and beginning of July. Thanks again for the wait and to all of those you have read my stories:))**

**R&R**


End file.
